


Please help, I've been looking for this like forever

by MischiefGoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefGoddess/pseuds/MischiefGoddess
Summary: Its an AU steve  rogers x reader (i think its a she and a plus size) they're both on police force, i think the reader is a great investigator (profiler?), and they're both on a case about the serial killer of girls with same height, weight and later the reader discovered same birthmarks (melanoma?) and she becomes a target too, and the killer turns out to be gay-for-steve Rumlow who is also an officer.





	Please help, I've been looking for this like forever

What should i right in here? Just please help me find this fanfic, I'm completely blank about t the much needed infos thay all I've remember so here it goes.. Its an AU steve x reader (i think its a she and a plus size) they're both on police force, i think the reader is a great investigator (profiler?), and they're both on a case about the serial killer of girls with same height, weight and later the reader discovered same birthmarks (melanoma?) and she becomes a target too, and the killer turns out to be gay-for-steve Rumlow who is also an officer.


End file.
